


and though i am broken, with you i am whole

by ThirteenOakdown



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: GUESS WHO'S SICK, Gen, ME - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenOakdown/pseuds/ThirteenOakdown
Summary: Y/N is sick, Marisa claims she's unable to get sick, and that the Magisterium can wait. (Fra Pavel is salty about this but hEY) Self-indulgent fluff.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Reader
Kudos: 12





	and though i am broken, with you i am whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [30Morgause04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/gifts).



> try guessing whether i’m sick right now or not
> 
> guess what? screw canon 
> 
> Marisa isn’t dead and i’m keeping Asriel out of this for now

“Y/N!”

Y/N sniffled, pulling another piece of tissue out of the near-empty box. 

“Yeah?”

Marisa Coulter’s voice gradually got closer, as did the clicking sound of her heels. (Honestly, Y/N thought to themselves. Who wears heels at home?)

The heels stopped, and a brisk knocking sound came from the door. 

“Y/N, darling?” 

Y/N threw the balled-up piece of tissue into the wastebin, groaning when it missed, and looked at the door. 

“Yes, love?”

“Can I come in?”

You shrugged. “Sure, if you don’t mind getting sick.”

They could hear the smile in her voice, and the door swung open to reveal Marisa, in a turquoise dressing gown, who padded gently into the room, heels discarded carelessly at the door. Your daemon raised their head, looking at the door listlessly, then let their head slump to the floor again. 

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you were sick, did you?” She made a move to crawl into the other side of your bed, but you put a hand out to stop her. 

“Don’t want you to get sick too,” Y/N managed to grind out amid a stuffed nose. 

Marisa smiled at you affectionately. “I haven’t gotten sick in years. Besides, a cold isn’t going to stop me from cuddling you until you get better. Remember? Through sickness and health?”

Y/N groaned. “Till death do us part? Well, I think I’m dying.”

She laughed, quickly stopping when you sent her the evil eye and put the back of her hand to your forehead. “Goodness, you’re really warm.”

Y/N smirked. “I told you so.” 

She got up, blowing a kiss at Y/N from the door. “Be back in a bit.” 

Sorphanx snuffled, looking at the slowly closing door, and Y/N patted their head. “For a wolf, you do go through more than your fair share of trouble.” 

-

Y/N was teetering on the brink of the inky grasp of sleep, eyes closed, when a golden monkey wriggled in through the crack in the door impatiently, Marisa in tow, a tray of toast, a bowl of something, and a mug that (probably) smelt of lemons balanced precariously in her arms. 

“Hello,” she trilled. “We’re back!”

The golden monkey padded ahead to hug the wolf affectionately, running a hand through their grey fur, and Marisa followed.

Y/N could feel their stomach turning just with the smell (not that it smelled terrible), only that they really didn’t want to eat anything. However, Marisa had other ideas. 

“Come on, you need to get something in your stomach.” 

Y/N threw another wad of tissue at the bin, pumping an arm into the air when one landed in the waste bin. 

“Don’ wanna.”

Marisa gently turned their head to face hers with a hand on their chin, and [eye colour] eyes met warm blue eyes. 

“You have to, darling, if you want to get well soon.” 

She spooned a bit of soup out of the bowl and held the spoon up to Y/N’s mouth. “Come on, drink up.” 

Y/N looked at her, taking the spoon into their mouth. 

“I’m only doing this ‘cause I love you.”

“Love you too. Come on, just finish the chicken soup, and we’ll just stay in bed all day. Sound good?”

“Hell yes.” 

They gestured for the bowl and the spoon, but she didn’t hand it over. 

“Come on, I’m not three years old!”

Marisa laughed, holding another spoonful of soup up to Y/N’s mouth. “Keep your hands for doing other things.”

“Like what?”

She looked at the bedside table next to Y/N, then flicked her eyes back up to look at them as they noisily slurped the soup out of the spoon. “Reading.”

Y/N scrambled for the book. “Fair enough. Can’t believe this cold nearly made me forget about [favourite book title].”

-

The soup was finished, Y/N grudgingly taking several bites of toast to appease Marisa, whose head was laid against Y/N’s chest, feet dangling over the side of the bed, a blanket pulled carelessly over her. 

“What’s [favourite book title] about?”

Y/N’s fingers were tangled gently in her hair, combing out the knots, and as she pulled the two of you into a lying down position, you started talking. 

“Well, it’s this fantastical and wonderful story about…”

You were so engrossed in telling the story you didn’t notice that your fingers had stopped threading through her hair and that she had turned over in bed to face you, smiling. 

-

“…and that’s how the author shows the main character as someone deeply interesting and capable of incredible things!”

Your spiel had stopped once you noticed Marisa looking at you, and you arched an eyebrow. 

“Hello?”

She pressed her lips to yours in a chaste kiss, and you could feel her smile against your lips. “Hello.” 

Once you had pulled apart, you looked at her quizzically. “What was that for?”

She pouted. “Can’t a woman kiss her spouse without there being an ulterior motive?”

“Not when it’s you,” you said, slightly rakishly. “Not that I’m complaining, though. What was that for?”

Marisa smiled. “Nothing, just that I love you.”

You had been married for three years and counting, but it still took your breath away every time you heard her say that earnestly. 

“I love you too.” 

-

Of course, by the next week, her claims of “I don’t get sick” had been dispelled, and it was her turn to stay in bed all day. 

Not that you minded, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS ELPHABAGRANGER ILY <3333


End file.
